Harry Potter and The Lost Deatheater
by BeAtLeSbAbYgRl
Summary: It's the usual summer for Harry Potter, night terrors,people feeling sorry for him. But what he doesn't know is what is waiting for him at Hogwarts, a new love, new adventures and a tradiotr he would have never except
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is BeAtLeSBaBYgRl, this is my first fanfic. So please excuse any major problem-LoL. If you have ideas or comments just review me, but please be nice None of the Harry Potter charcters belong to me ..unfornutally  
  
Harry Potter and The Lost Deatheater  
  
"It's quiet sad actually, but your time is up. You could have lived a happy life being my Queen and killing all of man kind." Snarled a cold evil voice  
  
" It was a mistaken joining you, I should have taken Hagrid advice and got away when I could. BUT you will never rule even if the whole wizard and muggle world must come together."  
  
"Brave words spoken from a dirty traditor about to lose everything preciouse to you. I'll give you one last chance befo-"  
  
" Go tell hell Voldermort I'd reather die then join you."  
  
" Have it your way then. AD-"  
  
Harry Potter woke up with a start, sweat driping down his pale white face. That was the 5th time this week he had the same dream, all of them ending the same way. He looked around his bedroom at the Dursley's, everything was dark and quiet. He grabed his glass from the nightstand and looked over to the window to see if Hedwidge had return. All he saw was the dark blue sky. He decied to stop ingonring the dreams and finally decied to write to Ron and Hermione about them, he heard back from Ron but not Hermione. Ron's letter was the same as he thought it would be " Stop bothering yourself mate, and just write Dumbledore about it ." He was hoping he would hear some news on Voldermort or on anybody taking him away from this hell hole.  
  
"HOOT"  
  
Harry looked up to see Hedwidge flapping his wings eagrly. He gently unstrapped the letter from his leg and put her back in her cage.  
  
" This has got to be from Hermione, he thought to himself with a smile, it's just go to"  
  
He ripped open the letter hoping to see Hermione's handwriting, when he quickly relized it wasn't he sat down on his bed and continued to read it anyway.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Guess what, Mum said you can come to Black Mansion with us. Harry's heart stopped, that's where Sir- he stopped he wasn't going to think about it. I know you really don't want to go mate, but it will do you some good seeing the mansion again. Being depressed all summer is not going to bring him back. You know this isn't how he would wanted you to live your life. Were going to pick you up today at 12:00pm in my Dad's latest muggle invention. I would bring Hermione along but I havn't heard from her all summer, but I guess you have huh?  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. Have you had anymore nightmares?  
  
Harry ripped the letter into pieces, he wasn't going there. How dare any of them say it would do him good. He throught himself down on the bed eyes tightly shut, he wasn't going to have anymore nightmares, he was going to hear from Hermione, and he wasn't goin to Black Mansion and that was final  
  
I hope you like it ..this is my first chapter so if you got any ideas or comment review or e-mail me at BeAtLeSbAbYgRl@netscape.net Peace! 


	2. A Good Start

Hey this is BeAtLeSbAbYgRL, Thank you so0o much Emily-Dufleng for reviewing my story I hope you like this chapter!!!  
  
Harry Potter and The Lost Deatheater  
  
"BOY YOU BETTER GET DONE HERE" yelled Uncle Vernon  
  
Harry opened eyes, and turned to look at out the window,all he saw was a dark black sky and tiny droplets starting to appear on the window. He looked over to Hedwidge who was carrying another letter. He gently pulled it off of her leg and opened it.  
  
Dear Harry, Hello mate, were go-  
  
(A/N rest of the story will be done in Harry POV)  
  
I didn't finish reading the rest of the letter, I just throw it in the trash  
  
" BOY YOU BETTER HURRY IT UP, BEFORE I LOCK YOU IN THAT ROOM YOU LOVE SO MUCH!" said Vernon, who had gone from yelling to screaming  
  
I took my time getting up, why should I hurry for him? I put both of my feet on each step before going down to the next one  
  
" THAT IT I'M LOCKING YOU IN THAT ROOM OF YOURS FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER. THEN I'M TAKING ALL OF YOUR SCHOOL TRASH AND BUR-"  
  
I turned in to the living room and couldn't help but laugh at what I saw. Mad Eye Moody had Vernon hanging off ceiling, grabbing both of his cheeks and squeezing them together.  
  
" BOY I THOUGHT YOU UNDERSTOOD THIS, BUT OVIBSOULY YOU DIDN'T. NEXT SUMMER WHEN HARRY RETURNS YOU WILL TREAT HIM WITH THE UP MOST RESPECT BOY! IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT THEN YOU WILL BE FACING BIGGER PROBLEM THEN HOW TO GET THAT WET SPOT OUT OF YOUR BOXER SHORTS! UNDERSTAND? Said Moody with a twisted smile on his face  
  
" Yes" whimpered Uncle Vernon  
  
"Good" said Moody as he playful slapped Vernon cheek  
  
He turned to Aunt Petunia and tipped his hat  
  
" I suggest you teach your husband some manors Mrs."  
  
Aunt Petunia just stood there, her shaking hand covering Dudley's eyes. He turned around and looked at me  
  
"Harry where's your stuff? Didn't you get Ron's letter?" said Moody  
  
" Yah I got his letter, I'm not going, " I said as dully as I could  
  
" Well ain't that a crying shame. We all have to do things we don't wanna do Harry, If I were you I get used to it" said Moody, with that he pulled out his wand  
  
" Accio Trunk" said Moody and with that Harry's trunk appeared in front of his eyes  
  
" Come on we still have to pick up your friend Hermione." Said Moody who all the sudden was smiling  
  
" Hermione coming? Are we going to pick her up?" said Harry  
  
" Thought you like that idea"  
  
With a flick of a wand Harry was on the way to the Granger house. 


	3. Black Mansion

Harry Potter and The Lost Deatheater  
  
"Harry nice to see you again mate." Said Ron extending his arm out to shake mine.  
  
I smiled as happily as I possibly could. It turns out we weren't picking Hermione up till after my joyful dinner and the last place I wanted to be.  
  
" Alright I know your mad, but I tried to talk Mum into letting me and you stay at the burrow. But all she did was turn into a puddle of sobs about Fred and George and their underground business." Ron smiled at this comment  
  
" Underground business?"  
  
" Ya, It turns out since they didn't graduate from Hogwarts they decide to start a underground business that wasn't register in the minstrity or anything for that matter."  
  
" So your telling m-" but I was cut off.  
  
" You heard from Hermione?" Ron said very sudden  
  
" Nope" I said trying to sound like it didn't bother me  
  
" Me either only one letter and it just said she was busy, she asked about you of course." said Ron like he was pissed that Hermione focused on other people besides him.  
  
" Why would she ask you? Why don't she just send the letter herself?"  
  
I must have come off mad because Ron seemed to tense up when I said it.  
  
" Don't know mate you can ask her yourself after dinner, Come on let's go see Ginny, she been worried about you." Said Ron  
  
As Ron and I walked up the steps I noticed that it wasn't messy at all, there wasn't even any dust on the steps. I looked to Ron,  
  
" How come it's s-"  
  
" New house elf, a lot more cheerful then that other one. But bet ya we will hear a ear full from Hermione tho, about how we should have treated Kreacher with respect." Said Ron with a smirk on his face We reached the top of the steps when I almost got tackled back down them.  
  
" Oh Harry it's SO good to see you again. How are you? Any more nightmares?" said Ginny with a huge smile on her face.  
  
I shot Ron a dirty look.  
  
" Sorry mate, she blackmailed me." Said Ron with a shrug of his shoulders  
  
I felt like slapping Ron, I really didn't even want him and Hermione to know. Let alone Ron's little sister.  
  
" So Harry how are you doing? Seriously? Said Ginny her face dropping from that fake smile to a serious one.  
  
Well to start things off I'm in my dead godfather's mansion. The last place on earth I'd rather be, my best friend hasn't written me all summer, and I have an insane wizard after me.  
  
" Fine, I guess" I lied miserably  
  
" Good" Said Ginny as she smiled at me  
  
I smiled back, trying so hard not rip that ratty hair off of her head  
  
" Come on mate, let's go eat" said Ron  
  
I walked down the steps almost for a second I had been happy; I was going to see everyone from the order again. They always had my back, I don't know why but this comment made me look at Ron.  
  
"HARRY, my dear look at you, skinny as a stick. Come here, come here. Look at you all grown up." Said Mrs.Weasley with a smile on here face, but I couldn't help but notice her puffy eyes.  
  
" Come on Mum, don't suffocate him." Said Ron sticking his finger in a bowl of mashed potatoes.  
  
" Ronald Weasley, you know better then that!" said Mrs.Weasley as she smacked his hand away.  
  
" Hello Mrs.Weasley" I said with a smile that I didn't have to force  
  
" Harry just call me Mum," she said with a motherly smile.  
  
" Now you three sit the table, I'll be out in a second." Said Mrs.Weasley But she only handed me six plates  
  
" Ron don't we need more plates?" I said looking at Ron  
  
"Why, said Ron, it's only me, you, Ginny, Mum, Dad, and Tonks tonight.  
  
I felt anger boil up inside me, if the order wasn't here, what's the point of staying here and not the burrow!  
  
" Then why are we here, what the point?" I spat  
  
I must have come off less harsh then I want to, because Ron chuckled  
  
" Harry come down, the order meets here every Friday and some eat here at night." Said Ron  
  
"Oh" I said  
  
I didn't even realize it till Ginny point it out, that I had been putting the utensils upside down.  
  
" Oh, come on Harry cheer up." Said Ginny, as she run her hands playfully through my hair. " Mum made cake for dessert and after dinner we can get started on out homework."  
  
" Ginny you don't even have the same classes as me, Ron or Hermione." I said simply  
  
" Well then you guys can help me. Especially in Potions, no matter what I do, I can't get anything right." Ginny stated, almost like she was proud of not being able to understand.  
  
" Well that something you can ask Hermione, she's the only non slytherin student that's passing," said Ron as he stuck his fingers in the mash potatoes.  
  
" Oh ya, that's right. Said Ginny. " Does she under-"  
  
" When do you think we'll pick her up?" I asked hoping that Moody would appear and we could go get her now!  
  
" After dinner, Tonks is supposed to take us. Didn't I already answer that question?" Said Ron  
  
" Sorr-"  
  
" HARRY, long time no see, huh?" said Tonks  
  
" Ya long time" I said, trying really hard not to stare.  
  
It turns out that last summer, Tonks had barely touch the surface of crazy; this summer she had reached it. Her hair was pink, blue, green, and purple curls that went all the way down to her back. Her face was a light yellow, which really brought out her all white eyes.  
  
" Nice, uh duo." I finally was able to choke out.  
  
" You like it? I thought it might be a little much, but you know the more wilder you can get the more you stand out!" She stated  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile, good for her.  
  
" Dinner", said Mrs. Weasley as she stepped in the dinning room." Why hello Tonks, how was your mission toda-"  
  
But before she could finish her statement she got a glance at Tonks. But I wasn't really paying attention to Mrs.Weasley reaction. Just to the fact that she had said mission. Why was the order only meeting on Fridays? And why were only some coming home at night to eat? Were where the others and what were they doing all day? I sat there thinking about these questions, if it was Voldermort, then I should be informed I mean the guys after me. Maybe Ron told the order about my dreams  
  
I couldn't eat the rest of the night, I couldn't wait to get Hermione, maybe she knew and if she didn't she could sure as hell figure it out.  
  
HeY.how did u like that chapter ?.plz tell me in reviews..but be nice now (  
  
I liked to thank my betta reader Serena Gemini!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! P.S. Thank you Emily-Dufleng for reviewing ( 


	4. Hermione's Arrival

Harry Potter and The Lost Deatheater  
  
" So Tonks what did YOU do all day?" I asked trying to get a clue about what mission they were talking about, or even anything about Voldermort.  
  
" Hmm, she dazed off in to space for a moment, nothing really."  
  
"Anything unusual happen?" I asked, trying again to get any kind of hint  
  
" Nah, nothing at of the usual."  
  
Damn I thought to myself, how was I supposed to know what the usual mean?  
  
"Ginny dear will you help me clean up?" Mrs.Weasley asked  
  
" Mom actually I was going to-"  
  
" I was just asking to be polite dear." Mrs.Weasley said as she handed Ginny a bowl.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and turned towards the kitchen.  
  
" Come on Ron, if I have to help you do too!" Ginny spat  
  
" Mum only said you not me, if she wanted me to help she would have said Ginny AND Ron" Ron stated." Besides me and Harry have lots of catching up to do.like hmm homework for instance." He said while smiling at me.  
  
" Do you mean Harry and I?" I heard a fimilar voice say.  
  
I knew that voice from anywhere, Hermione.  
  
"HERMIONE" Ron nearly jumped out of his chair to hug her.  
  
" Nice to see you to Ron.' Hermione smiled warmly  
  
"Next time do you think you could wait at least 5 minutes after you see me, before you start to correct me" Ron said while smiling at Hermione.  
  
" Maybe if you had proper grammar, I could!" Hermione said  
  
" How nice to see you again Hermione, how was your summer." Tonks asked  
  
" It was nic-" but was cut off, when she turned around and saw Tonks.  
  
She smiled, " It was nice thank you. Nice hair, I like the curls."  
  
Tonks smiled, "I thought you would."  
  
I couldn't help but become very tense, I all the sudden had major butterflies. I couldn't explain why. It was just Hermione, my best friend for 6 years. The same girl that help me in my first year, second, third and who had very long beautiful curls on surrounding her face.  
  
" Harry" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to see Hermione standing in front of me.  
  
She looked stunning, even thought she just had jeans and a t-shirt on with a bag full of books on her back. All I wanted to do was take her upstairs and- stupid hormones.  
  
" Harry" she said softly  
  
" Uh hi yea." I said  
  
She smiled " Hi, I'm guessing since Ron didn't finish his homework, you didn't do yours either?"  
  
" Ya, but I have a better excuse." I said  
  
" Yes your right you do." She smiled, " Come on, I already ate let's start now. I want t go to bed early, floo travel is complicated.  
  
And we headed for the stairwell  
  
"Ron really it is not that difficult" Hermione stated rather annoyed  
  
" YAH, for you but for the rest of us a snake would make more sense then your right now Hermione." Ron spat " No offence Harry"  
  
I just glanced up; I really didn't want to hear Ron complain about homework or about how Hermione isn't making sense. This same fight had turned up every single equation, Ron just didn't seem to " grasp it as well as other kids do" Hermione said.  
  
" Ron, please we have all week before school. Can we just call it a night?" Hermione said while rubbing her head  
  
" Yah your right, Sorry" Ron said as he slumped down into the chair. Hermione smiled, and turned towards me.  
  
" How's the essay coming?" Hermione asked trying to glance at it  
  
" Good, I said actually proud of myself, I don't even think you need to check it."  
  
I wasn't 100% sure, but something was different about Hermione. She seemed really unhappy and tired. So I decide to try and do my own homework this week, since Hermione already had enough on her plate with Ron.  
  
" Wow, Harry that's great" Hermione said, "Wait I forgot I read this really good book over the summer and I wanted to tell you guys abo-"  
  
" Hermione calling it a night means no more books or words for that matter." Ron said while standing up," Come on let's go see if there is any chocolate frogs left in Fred and George's room."  
  
Hermione sighed, and got up to follow Ron, as he raced out the door and down the hallway.  
  
" Coming Harry?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yah" I said but for some odd reason I didn't move. I couldn't move at all. I started to wonder why but was cut off when I felt a hand of my shoulder.  
  
" Harry, I'm uh I'm uh, Hermione started to to studdred, I'm really sorry I couldn't invite you to spend the summer at my house. I know this is the last place you want to be, really I know. But I couldn't. We could go out everyday out of the mansion and do stuff like Quidditch.  
  
I chulked " Hermione I don't think I would have much competion against you."  
  
She smiled " Well we could always sit inside and help Ron with homework"  
  
" Quidditch sounds nice." I said smiling  
  
" Harry, she said sill smiling, if you ever have nightmares you can always come tell me, even if it's in the middle of the night."  
  
I looked at her for a second, she smiled again.  
  
" I missed you.. I was really worried about you." She started  
  
" I wanted to owl you, but I was busy" she said twisting her hands, Harry continued to stare at her, busy? busy? She was busy, she couldn't find time to write me or at least give me some kind of note that she was okay.  
  
" Busy" I spat  
  
" Well yah, I " she started again  
  
" No it's okay I understand." I spat even colder then the first time  
  
" Harry just stop, just remember I'm always there." She said  
  
I turned around and walked out the door, still remembering what she said  
  
The next week fell by within a blink of my eye. Hermione and me hadn't talked about that night, just regular stuff like school and books. But every time we talked it was uncomfortable, I wanted to spill everything to her. All my emotions and feelings but I couldn't and I hated that. Ron seemed to take advantage of this and always seem to be talking to Hermione privately about something. She was always smiling at him and reassuring him about something but I couldn't figure out what. In another fact Ginny seemed to know every single thing I do at every single minute! A couple times she actually stepped on my heal. I used all my might not to turn around and tell her to knock it off but I controlled myself. The nightmares were still the same every single night; I controlled the urge to scream and got myself down to just sweating very badly.  
  
We had already traveled to Diagon Alley today getting all of our new school books. It was the same as usual but I was excepting to see more people. It was the start of the term, Where was everybody?  
  
I walked down the steps and saw that they sparkled as usual, from the new house elf, which I had yet to see. I continued to walk down the steps and walked into the dinning room. Not surprised to see Hermione sitting by herself, skimming at her new school books.  
  
" Hey Harry" she smiled as I took a seat next to her.  
  
" Hey, do the books look hard?" I asked trying to make conversation.  
  
" A little, nothing we can't handle tho" She stated as she shut the book  
  
" That's good."  
  
" I really can't wait to get back to school, she started, I'm going to start getting the Daily Prophet daily. I really would like to know if anything has happen."  
  
She looked at me for a second  
  
" Have you heard anything Harry?"  
  
"No, not direct but the first night I arrived Mrs. Weasley said something about missions." I said  
  
" Missions?" Hermione asked  
  
" Yah, I didn't understand either but have you noticed that some members of the Order of Phoenix-  
  
" Only come certain days, Hermione finished my sentence, and it's mostly Tonks and Moody.  
  
" Yes it seems a bit odd, doesn't it that-" I started but suddley Mrs. Weasley came in  
  
" Lunch everyone" said Mrs.Weasley as every piled into the dinning room  
  
I leaned into Hermione and whispered  
  
" Meet me in the living room at 1:00am.tonight"  
  
HeY I really hoped you guys liked this chapter, I'm really sorry to my betta reader. I wanted to post this before I went away on the holidays. I actually think something is wrong with my e-mail. So if you did send a replay and see this please try again or write it in a review.  
  
I hope everyone likes this chapter!!!!(  
  
Happy Holidays 


	5. Hermione's Summer

HeY it's Beatlesbabygrl.I hope everyone likes this chapter..  
  
I looked at the living room clock, 1:20am. I turned towards the stairs. Still no Hermione, I sat there for a second hearing the clock tick quietly. Were was she? It couldn't take that long to walk down the hall and down the stairs. Maybe she fell asleep, then a thought hit me, maybe she didn't want to come. Nah remember what she said, "just remember I'm always there." I sat there and let the thought run through my head. Busy, busy, busy kept running throw my head. What the hell could she have been so busy about? I mean we got a lot of homework but not that much. I consider what could have she had been so busy with.  
  
" Harry?"  
  
"Hmm" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to see Hermione standing in front of me.  
  
I smiled weakly  
  
" Hey"  
  
"Hey" she replied softly  
  
"What took you so long? " I asked curiosity getting the best of me  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. Ginny was tossing and turning and I wanted to make sure she was asleep."  
  
"Oh"  
  
" So uhh why did you tell me to meet you down here?" she asked sitting down on the floor next to me " And why are you sitting on the floor when there are chairs?"  
  
" Don't know " I said softly, staring into nothing. What could she have been so busy with?  
  
This thought kept popping into my head, and it was bothering the hell out of me. Not only couldn't I figure that out but I couldn't figure out why it was bothering me so much.  
  
" So you made me wait up till 1, to meet me down here so we could discuss something you don't know?" she said sounding a bit skeptical  
  
I mean Hermione's a teenage girl of course she is busy, but was she really that she forgot about me.and Ron of course.  
  
" Harry are you sure that you are ok-"  
  
" What were you so busy with?" I asked  
  
" Do you mean over the summer?" she asked suddenly finding the floor very inserting  
  
" Yes, of course I mean over the summer" I spat  
  
" You know Harry, can't a girl have any privacy? With out you getting all mad and acting like a prat? she said look me directly in the eye  
  
" Privacy? Privacy? Is that what you call privacy? Not hearing from you for 3 months! While there is a war about to begin or is going on or Voldermort is getting ready to invade. I don't know if you're dead, if that's why you are not owling me back or if you are been held by Voldermort"  
  
By now I was standing up directly over Hermione, breathing heavily.  
  
" So no Hermione I'm not being a prat, and yes you can have privacy. But you not owling me back it was just.. it was just.scary" I said while slowly sitting down next to her.  
  
A few moments passed by in complete silence. I turned my head to slightly to see Hermione. She wasn't making any movements just sitting there staring into space.  
  
I slowly got up and began to walk towards the steps.  
  
" Goodnight Hermione" I spoke quietly  
  
" Wait Harry, please just hold on one second" she asked very softly, still on the floor staring into nothing.  
  
" I'm really tired, and you should really go to bed too, were going back to Hogwarts in a few days and-"  
  
" Please Harry just sit back down?, I promise I will be right back" she said while slowly dragging herself to the steps.  
  
A few moments passed by as I waited for Hermione to come back down the steps. Maybe she got scared? Maybe Ginny woke back up. I turned and looked at the clock, 1:37. Maybe- but his thoughts were interrupted by the footsteps on the steps. I turned and saw Hermione with her head hung low and a newspaper clipping in her hand.  
  
"Here" she said while handing me the clipping.  
  
I read the headline:  
  
LOCAL WOMEN RAPPED AND MURDER  
  
Elizabeth Ann Granger body was founded late last night by Evergreens Park.  
  
I stopped reading and turned towards Hermione who was staring directly towards me, tears now falling down her face.  
  
" Then don't know who did it, I continued to listen to her, She said she would be right back."  
  
"Hermi-" I began  
  
" She just went to get milk Harry, just milk. It wasn't late at night. She said she would be right back, Harry. Milk, Milk, she went to get milk." Hermione now standing up with tears streaming down her face as she paced back and fourth.  
  
" We waited and waited and heard not a thing, my Dad started to get worried. He drove to the store to see if she was there and that's when I got the call. It was a police officer he said-" But she didn't finish she just began to cry.  
  
I couldn't think of any words to say, what do you say? I looked at her one more time and before I knew it I was holding her, rocking her very slowly as we both stood in the middle of the living room.  
  
"Shh, don't cry Hermione" I said as I ran my hand throw her long curls.  
  
"Oh Harry I'm sorry, you were right I should have sent you a letter but my dad he got all weird after she died. He became so sick, I had to take care of him. He would sit there and cry and I didn't know what to do. I got so scared when I saw him crying, my Dad never cried.  
  
She was so tense in my arms, "Shh, everything going to be fine, just relax" I said  
  
A few moments passed, as we both just stood there listening to nothing.  
  
" I feel a lot better, thanks Harry" she said as I let her go.  
  
I just smiled at her," Come on let's go to bed, we both need some sleep" I said  
  
" Hurry up Ronald we really are running late." Mrs.Weasley said as she packed up the car.  
  
" Mum, but we didn't even eat breakfast." Ron whined as he jumped into the seat next to me.  
  
" On get off it Ron, they always have snacks on the train." Ginny said  
  
" Do they have pancakes and sausages on the train Ginny? No I didn't think so" Ron snapped  
  
" Everybody ready?" Mrs.Weasley asked  
  
" Mum is Dad meeting us there? He promise he would see us before we left for Hogwarts." Ginny asked  
  
" No, Ginny dear I'm sorry. Your father still very busy" Mrs.Weasley  
  
" Oh yes where is Mr.Weasley? I wanted to tell him about, she paused for a moment, I wanted to tell him about a new muggle invention called a ..CD player." Hermione stated  
  
"Oh, Mr.Weasley is away on business, So Ginny have you been studying for your OWLs this year?" Mrs.Weasley asked quickly changing the subject  
  
" Yes, Mum.. I have been" Ginny stated  
  
" Mum, will we be getting our scores on the train?" Ron asked  
  
" Yes, Ron"  
  
"Mrs.Weasley, how come they just didn't send them in with our Hogwarts school list?" Hermione asked  
  
" Right now the Wizard World is very busy dear, but don't worry you will be getting your scores back on the train." Mrs.Weasley replied very quickly  
  
Ron's face perked up  
  
" So you won't be able to see our scores till next summer?" Ron asked  
  
" No dear they send your guardians a copy too in others words Ronald I'll be getting yours before tonight." Mrs.Weasley said  
  
" Busy with wh-" I began to ask, but I was kicked in the leg first  
  
I turned to the side of me and looked at Hermione, "What was that for?" I mouthed,  
  
" She doesn't want to talk about it, " She replied simply before turning around and talking to Ginny.  
  
The rest of the ride went almost in silence, except for a few words. By the time we arrived at the train station it was almost 11:00.  
  
" Now please everyone stay out of trouble this year, everyone." Mrs.Weasley said as she kissed the tops of all of our heads. " And please Ronald please do tell Professor Dumbledore I'm so sorry about-"  
  
"Mum don't worry, I already told you everything is fine." Ron replied simply  
  
" Well go on then you are already late." Mrs.Weasley said  
  
"Ron what was Mrs.Weasley talking about?" Hermione asked  
  
"Oh Fred and George, it seems she has this horrible idea that Dumbledore is mad at their behavior while he was gone." Ron said with a smirk  
  
"Mad why would he be mad, for once I actually think they had a the right idea." Hermione stated  
  
" Leaving school was the right idea" Ron asked while laughing, "Wow so you actually approve of that?"  
  
"No, I mean disobeying that awful woman Um-"  
  
"Let's not talk about her" I said while we turned into an empty apartment.  
  
" Were the bloody hell is everyone?" Ron asked  
  
"Ron, watch your mouth please" Ginny pleaded  
  
" Well, Well what do we have here: 2 Weasleys, a mudblood and a scar head?" a voice snarled  
  
"Oh shut it Malfoy nobody needs to hear you right now." I said  
  
" Oh really well shouldn't you be really nice to me right now Potter?" Malfoy smirked  
  
"What do you mean?" I said  
  
"What you didn't hear?" Malfoy grinned  
  
It's me again.. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I also hope everything okay with my betta reader..  
  
I hope everyone had a Happy Hoildays!!  
  
P.S..hit that button at the bottom..plz! 


	6. Malfoy

Hey its chapter 6, sorry this took so long! My teachers decide to sign all homework and projects all at the same time so that every kid in my school could have a nervous break down!! But hey I got an A- in chemistry!!!! Well I hope all of you enjoy this chapter  
  
Malfoy just stood there and smiled a twisted smile as he began to look directly at Hermione.  
  
"Well my father was released of course because he has a lot of friends in high places"  
  
"Dirty friends," Ron mumbled, but Malfoy ignored his comment and continued to stare at Hermione who wasn't packing down and looking him dead pack in the eye.  
  
"But of course no one has informed you. Where do you think your poor little father is Weasley out on a picnic?" Malfoy snarled.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy everybody knows about your family connection with the Voldermort and you will pay for it once Harry get's his hands on you!" Ginny popped out of her seat to say.  
  
I suddenly wished Ginny hadn't said that, it just remained me again that the fate of the world relied on me and me alone.  
  
"Ha Potter, couldn't even stop his own Godfather from being killed how he is planning on stopping the Dark Lord?" Malfoy said laughing at his own cruelty  
  
I jumped up how dare he mention Sirius name, how dare he!  
  
"Grois Accureelty" I shouted the spell pointing directly at Malfoy.  
  
But he was prepared and quickly blocked it.  
  
" Wanna fight so soon? But you still are left out in the dark Potter," Malfoy said grinning  
  
"Get out Malfoy now!" Hermione said standing up her wand pointing directly at Malfoy.  
  
"But mudblood I though for sure you would figure it out, but again your dirty blood id beginning to show," Hermione didn't say anything but just continued to stare at him. Ron immediately jumped up but Hermione look made him sit his arse right down.  
  
"The Dark Lord had a very good summer, not only is he more powerful but incase you haven't noticed, which you may have not nobody is hardly on this train. All the little students of Hogwarts have decided to stay in their little house and fright for their pathetic worthless lives." Malfoy spat. I looked at everyone in the compartment I was waiting for someone to shoot a spell or do something but nobody did they were waiting for Malfoy to tell more.  
  
He just smiled and stared back at us and slowly began to walk out, "Oh yeah Granger he decide to take out a couple of muggles while he was on a roll with the wizards."  
  
"Grois Accureelty" I spat again and again Malfoy dodged it. He walked out of the compartment laughing. I was so mad I could bust with anger, I had to get revenge of him, but for now I looked at Hermione. I except her to start to cry or show some kind of emotion but she didn't she just sat down.  
  
"What was Malfoy talking about Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
I know it's short but I have homework to do..plz review it makes me feel warm inside!-lol 


	7. Muggles vs Full bloodes

Hey!! Here is chapter 7!  
  
We enter the Great Hall again almost completely alone; now instead of four long tables representing the four houses only two medium sized tables stand alone. I looked around it only looked like about one hundred students were there all just standing there almost like they were afraid to sit down.  
  
"Everyone have a seat." Professor Snape voice commended.  
  
Everyone did as they were told. Silence swept over the great hall quickly only leaving confused faces of students.  
  
"As I'm sure all of you have noticed we are missing a few of your classmates but do no think for one moment that this well effect your class time and homework." Snape said  
  
"The school could burn down and we would still have classes," Ron whispered in my ear.  
  
"Hogwarts can't burn down, Honestly Ron you really should read...."  
  
"Hogwarts a History I know Hermione." Ron said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Now the final matters till your head master has returned I will be your head master, but yet do not fear I will still be able to teach all of my classes." Snape smiled, the only time during his speech were he showed any emotions.  
  
"Now some all your grade levels will be join together in class, Snape began his list  
  
27 First and Second years 15 3rd years 32 4th and 5th years 20 6th years 13 7th years  
  
"That only makes ..." Ron began but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"107" Hermione replied  
  
"Only a 107 kids?" I asked dumbfounded  
  
Everyone ate in almost utter silence; I couldn't believe how many kids were missing. When we walked back to the common room it turned out their was only 21 kids me, Ron, Hermione and Neville being the oldest. The rest were all in 3rd year or down. Which I guess was good in a way because they pretty much left us alone. After all the "Little kitty's" as Ron called them went to bed we decide to try and cheer up the mood by playing a game of chess. Neville had some homework to finish and Hermione decide to read which only left me and Ron to play.  
  
"Do you believe it mate? Were stuck in this quart with a bunch of little munchkins," Ron snorted.  
  
"No, but how did Snape get to be head master and where is Dumbledore?" I asked looking at Neville and Hermione kind of hoping they knew.  
  
"No idea, my grandmother said something weird would happen here but I never would have guessed this, Neville began, and to be strong and not to disgrace our name. Which she always says.  
  
"Malfoy seemed to be well informed. Think maybe he would know?" Ron asked.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders and just continue to look at the chess board  
  
"Well informed about what?" Neville asked.  
  
"Well you see Neville." Ron began.  
  
"Every single bloody class with Malfoy! It should be against the law!" Ron raged as we enter the common room.  
  
A couple of first years turned around to look at him as he slammed his books on the table, a few even ran away. Can't really blame them though.  
  
"Ron could you please come down?" Hermione said as she grabbed a book out of her bag and began to write.  
  
"Clam down? Calm down? Every single class he is there, hexing people, making cruel jokes. I mean he made Ginny cry! But of course he didn't get in trouble, you want to know why?" Ron asked as he continues to circle around the common room.  
  
"We know Ron," Hermione stated sounding rather bored.  
  
"Because Snape is the head master! That is why! At first I thought I could handle it but no these past month have proven me wrong!" Ron raged pointing his finger at me and Hermione.  
  
"Ron clam down I'm sure Dumbledore will be back shortly, now sit your getting on my nervous" Hermione retorted not even bothering to look up.  
  
Ron finally sat down and began his homework as he continue to mutter on and on to himself.  
  
"Becky aren't you excited about Hogsmead trips?" a curly blonde hair girl asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm the first person in my family to ever go to one! Bet my sister can't beat that!" a girl with black hair replied.  
  
"I thought you were the only witch in your family?" the other girl responded.  
  
I look back down at my potions homework as I tried to ignore the rather loud conversation going on between the girls. I finally got three sentences down as they left.  
  
"Hmm." I look up at Hermione who starring at the girls as they walked out. She bite her lip and got out a paper in her bag and began to something down.  
  
"What are you writing?" I asked curiosity getting the best of me.  
  
She bite her lip for a second, "It's a list of every student here."  
  
"Why would you want a list of every student here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well I wanted to know if the majority of the students were muggles," Hermione responded.  
  
"Why?" I asked looking at all the names on the sheet of paper.  
  
"Well if they were then that means that most wizarding families didn't send there kids to school," Hermione said.  
  
"Why would that matter?" Ron asked dumbfounded  
  
"Because a wizarding family would most likely know what's going on in the wizarding world then a muggle family," I said  
  
"So if there was danger then the wizarding world would most likely know before the muggle world," Hermione said as she looked at the paper.  
  
"Well are there more smuggles then full-bloods?" Ron asked slamming his potions book shut.  
  
"Yes, almost every student here is a muggle," Hermione said biting her pink lips.  
  
"Well I'm not saying if there is danger, but if there was Mum would have told us before we left. Also Snape isn't one to sugar code things he would have told us right?" Ron asked.  
  
"Of course Snape would hide it, he's probley working for Voldermort," I said rather loudly, Ron twitched.  
  
"Well no maybe not, Hermione began, if Snape did work for Voldermort Dumbledore would have seen right through him."  
  
"Maybe He-Who- "  
  
"Just say his name Ron," I said rather annoyed.  
  
"Maybe V-Voldermort has Dumbledore," Ron said quietly.  
  
Everything was quite for a moment.  
  
"Well I guess there is really only one way to find out." Hermione said standing up.  
  
Sorry to leave you hanging like that. but homework calls! Please press that bottom!!!!!! c-ya 


End file.
